La importancia de ser Bertram Aubrey
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Bertram tiene una condición distinta a todos los demás, una condición que le hace parecer extraño, aunque en el fondo él siga siendo lo más normal del mundo.


**Disclaimer: nada del Potterverso me pertenece**

* * *

―Mirad, por ahí va.

―Qué raro es.

―Está enfermo. ¿Desde cuándo te pueden gustar ambas cosas?

Bertram Aubrey hizo caso omiso a los comentarios. Acababa de salir de la Enfermería y lo último que deseaba ahora era escuchar los insidiosos comentarios de medio colegio acerca de sus preferencias.

―¡Bertram!

El joven se dio la vuelta. Mary MacDonald venía hacia él. Casi podía oír cómo los comentarios de la gente iban aumentando.

―Mary, ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó él, avergonzado.

―Me enteré de ibas a salir de la Enfermería y quería venir a ver cómo estabas. Lo que te hicieron Potter y Black no estuvo bien. ¿Sabes por qué lo hicieron?

Bertram iba a contestar, pero no podía quitarse de encima el hecho de que todo el mundo les estaba mirando.

―Ven, vamos por aquí.

Se alejaron hasta llegar a un pasillo desierto.

―¿Y bien? ―quiso saber ella.

―A decir verdad, no sé exactamente por qué lo han hecho. O tal vez sí, puede que haya dos razones pero sólo una sea la correcta ―se calló un momento, a ver si Mary podía averiguar de qué se trataba, pero ella no dijo nada ―. Vamos, Mary, no es tan complicado.

―Tú eres aquí el Ravenclaw, colega. Así que dime qué es.

―¿No oíste los comentarios? ¿No te has hecho eco de los rumores? Dicen que estoy enfermo. Que me lo monto con hombre y mujeres por igual. Que no pueden ni deben gustarme ambas cosas.

―Qué tontería, Bertram. ¿Y qué importa eso? ¿Me estás diciendo que Potter y Black cayeron tan bajo como para maldecirte por… tu orientación?

―No por lo que soy sino por… lo que hice. O con quién.

―No te sigo.

―Es fácil, Mary. Yo… besé a Regulus Black ―la joven lo comprendió entonces, pero se mantuvo callada ―. Y no sé si Black, porque sé que la idea ha sido suya, me ha atacado por tener algo con su hermano o… por ti.

―¿Por mí?

―Le gustas a Black.

Mary rió. Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

―¿Que yo le gusto a Black? Anda ya. Y aunque así fuera, él no es mi tipo.

―Como sea, el caso es que es una de dos. O le molesta que haya besado a su hermano gay y, por tanto, se haya cebado conmigo porque no querrá, o no podrá, hacerle nada a su hermano, o se cree que tú y yo tenemos algo.

―Ya… qué raro.

―En fin, yo…

―¡Bertram!

Al final del pasillo se encontraba un alumno de Slytherin, un chico alto y con el pelo negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

―Regulus…

El Slytherin caminó hasta él.

―¿Te encuentras bien? Mi hermano se ha pasado.

―Sí, sí, yo… estoy bien. Mary, ¿te importa dejarnos solos?

Mary se quedó un momento paralizada hasta que reaccionó.

―Esto… ¡Claro! Yo… me voy ya. Hasta luego.

Y se marchó, dejando solos a los dos jóvenes.

* * *

Horas después, Bertram se encontraba en la Biblioteca. La mesa en la que estaba estudiando estaba totalmente vacía, e incluso había gente que no quería sentarse cerca de él.

―Hola, Bertram.

―Ah, hola, Mary. ¿Qué tal?

―Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal con… Black?

―Se llama Regulus, Mary ―le corrigió él.

―¿Sabes qué? Me da igual.

Se sentó frente a él y empezó a sacar sus libros con ímpetu, pasando las hojas tan rápido que parecía que estas se iban a rasgar. Ni siquiera hizo caso a los avisos de Madame Pince para que dejase de hacer ruido.

―Ma… Mary. ¿Estás bien?

Ella se detuvo entonces.

―¿Que si estoy bien? Claro que estoy bien, Bertram. Me pregunto solamente si eres tú el que está bien.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Bertram no parecía entender, aunque tenía una ligera idea de por dónde iba su amiga.

―Vamos, Bertram, tú eres el Ravenclaw. Pero en fin, te ayudaré. Francamente, creo que harías mejor si eligieses uno de los dos caminos.

―¿Perdona?

―Que eres gay o eres hetero, Bertram. Así a lo mejor consigues que la gente te deje en paz.

Bertram abrió la boca, ofendido.

―¿Crees que en esto se puede elegir? Yo soy así, Mary, no pienso ir por la vida diciendo que me gusta una cosa o la otra.

―¿En serio, eso crees? ¿Prefieres que toda esa gente ―y señaló a los alumnos sentados en otras mesas, que los miraban por lo bajo ― te diga que estás enfermo?

―No puedo cambiar lo que soy, Mary, no puedo negarlo. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

―¡Maldita sea, Bertram! ¡El problema es que me gustas, ¿vale?! ¡Me gustas mucho!

―¡Señorita, por favor, esto es una biblioteca! ―gritó más fuerte Madame Pince.

Bertram volvía a tener la boca abierta.

―Yo… ¿qué? Esto… No sé qué decir.

―Entonces no digas nada.

Recogió a duras penas sus cosas y salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

―¡Mary, espera!

―¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Fuera, fuera de la biblioteca!

Bertram cogió sus cosas y también se marchó. Tenía que hablar con Mary.

* * *

―Mary, ahí fuera hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

―¿Quién es, Lily?

―Mejor que vayas a averiguarlo. Te veo luego.

Mary se levantó del sillón de la Sala Común de Gryffindor en el que se encontraba sentada y salió afuera. Allí estaba Bertram.

―No quiero hablar contigo.

―Mary, por favor, creo que es mejor que aclaremos lo que ha pasado antes. Yo… ―Mary se le quedó mirando, sin decir nada ―. No puedo cambiar lo que siento.

―¿Por qué no? Te gustan ambas cosas. ¿Por qué no puedo gustarte yo?

Unas lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos. Bertram posó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

―Porque no es una cuestión de elegir a qué, sino a quién, Mary. Y yo ya he elegido.

―¿Y lo prefieres a él?

―Lo elegí a él hace tiempo, Mary. Hace mucho tiempo. Tú eres mi amiga y… quiero que eso siga siendo así.

Estuvieron en silencio un momento hasta que Mary se dio por rendida.

―Lo siento, Bertram. ¿Podrás perdonarme? Siento que he sido una egoísta.

―No tienes por qué disculparte, Mary. Me alegro de que sigamos siendo amigos. Y quién sabe, si las cosas no salen bien con Regulus…

Le guiñó un ojo, pero ella le miró seriamente.

―No seré el segundo plato de nadie, Bertram Aubrey, de nadie.

Bertram rió.

―Está bien, está bien, sólo era una broma.

La abrazó y, tras eso, volvió a su Sala Común. Los comentarios por parte del resto de la escuela siguieron en adelante, pero a Bertram le daba igual, porque tenía a su lado a las dos personas que más le importaban.


End file.
